The Quiet Moments
by phantomwriter05
Summary: We've seen the epic romances that span across time, the kick-ass action ... But what happens with the Connor family when nothing's going on? Hints of Jameron and Sarah/Derek.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nonsense written to keep me sane for the next 30 days … most chapters will be based off the works of Kevin Smith.**_

**Thursday**

"A what?"

"_A popcorn machine …" _

"A popcorn machine?"

"_Yes, ma'am … you know like the one in the movie theaters." _

"Yeah, I know what a popcorn machine is … but I didn't buy one."

"_We have it right here, a charge for a high grade popcorn machine, with scent concealing technology." _

"Scent concealing … listen, sir … I didn't buy a popcorn machine …"

"_Should I report fraud, ma'am?" _

"Over a popcorn machine?"

"_We'll take the charge off …" _

"Thank you."

Sarah Connor hung up the phone, with an irritated huff, standing over the counter laden with sandwich condiments.

"Popcorn machine …" She growled chewing on a turkey slice. "Already got one useless machine around here … what do we need with one that makes popcorn?" she grunted.

She sighed, adding roast beef to her foot long, when feet tapped into the kitchen. She looked up to find Derek, strangely pensive.

"You know what I just did?" he asked leaning on the counter next to Sarah.

She shrugged. "Listen to me fight with some moron at the credit card company over a popcorn machine?" she asked rhetorically.

The soldier of the future didn't seem to catch the weird conversation, still caught up in his musings that seemed to interest his roommate.

"No …" He passed on her comment. "I watched Beauty and the Beast." He said. Sarah gave a double take, then her lip quirked at him affectionately.

"Beauty and the Beast … some hardened soldier you are …" She turned around to cover her smile, slicing her sub in half and placing it in the toaster oven.

Derek didn't seem to notice the tease. "What's your favorite Disney movie?" He asked.

The mother of the future closed the oven door, then shrugged. "I don't know …" sucked some mustard off her finger, sashaying toward the fridge. "Old Yeller, I guess." She shrugged, pulling out two sodas.

The man's face screwed up. "Old Yeller … really?" He asked in disbelief, taking the soda Sarah handed him.

"Yeah, I mean it's just more realistic." She walked back to the oven, leaning back against the counter, giving him another shrug.

"More realistic?" He followed her example.

Suddenly the door opened and Cameron walked inside, the smell of the outdoors and perfume wisped toward their nostrils … also a faint hint of butter and salt, which they couldn't put their finger on. But the minute the cyborg saw the two of them leaning together she stopped dead in her tracks. They watched her for a moment, as she watched them.

"What?" Sarah asked.

Cameron flicked eyes around. "What?" she parroted almost defensively. Both Derek and Sarah frowned, till the machine wandered away.

Sarah shook her head. "Yeah … I mean Old Yeller … it just shows how real life goes. Boys hates dog, dog saves boys life, boy loves dog, dog saves family, boy kills dog out of love … I mean that's all life is, protecting and dying." She sighed.

Derek stared at her a moment. "That's about one of the darkest things I've ever heard?" He chuckled at how unfunny that statement was.

"Yeah, I'm pretty goth …" She smiled almost sadly turning around to watch her sandwich.

For a moment Derek wanted to put his hand on her shoulder, but he covered. "Well, here's my holy vow, I, Derek Reese, here by swear that if you ever get rabies, I will lock you in the shed and go through three weeks of denial and then finally shoot you." He put a hand up.

Sarah smirked. "Thanks." She said dryly.

"No problem"

"Promise me you'll choke up."

"Oh, it'll be awful … I won't annoy another soul."

"Now that's devotion."

Both ignored the sound of the door opening, and the squeak of wheels. Suddenly Cameron power walked to the dolly pushed by John. He and the big machine with a large plastic case and bucket in the center stopped dead, emerald eyes transfixed on the two parental figures in horror. Cameron quietly motioned him to go back outside.

"What's this thing about Disney?" Sarah asked. She opened the oven and removed the subs.

Derek frowned. "Like I said I was watching Beauty and the Beast, and I didn't realize that there was something more going on in that movie." he scratched his stubble.

When Sarah walked to the cabinet, she and Derek missed the large plastic and chrome machine passing by the kitchen window on its trip around the house back to the front door.

"What's that?" She took out two plates.

"Well, all my life, something's always bothered me about that movie and I could never put my finger on it." He sighed.

"Till today?"

"Till today." He confirmed.

Sarah placed the two halves on matching plates. "Which is what?" She asked going into the pantry.

The soldier of the future sighed again. "Well in the prologue, you've got the angel, right?" He asked.

The raven haired beauty returned with a bag of chips. "Enchantress … gotta love those Politically correct kiddy sensors." She corrected.

"You've seen Beauty and the Beast?"

"Was I not the mother of a little boy at the time?"

"Anyway, so the enchantress tells the spoiled little bastard that he doesn't have any love in his heart, so she punishes him."

"Yeah, what a dick thing to do."

"You're seriously defending the prince?"

"Who the hell does that bitch think she is, judging people and handing down curses … like she's never had a bad day?"

"She needed a place to stay, he turned her down … you'd be pissed to if you had to sleep out in the rain."

"Bitch is magic … I mean are you telling me, that she can curse an entire castle, people living in it, and surrounding country side, but she couldn't conjure herself some shelter for a night?"

There was a pause.

"I'm going to start recording the things you say, so later on when people start debating why John was so fucked up in history books, they'll have reference."

Sarah glared. "Shut up …" She handed her companion a plate, stuffing the chips under chin walking into the living room, Derek trailing.

As the two came inside they were so engrossed in their own shared little world they didn't notice John and Cameron pause, a large machine being carried between the two of them. Two sets of teenage pupils widened, freezing mid steps as the two adults continued their conversation, oblivious of what was going on.

"So like I was saying, Enchantress curses the entire castle …"

"Stipulation being that if he can find love … and love find him, the curse would be lifted." She finished for him, setting her plate on the living room table. Derek pulled the chip bag from under her chin and both sat down on the love seat.

"Exactly …"

"So what's your problem?" Sarah took a bite of her sandwich.

"My problem is that, you've got Belle, she being held captive in the castle."

"Gave her life for her father, give credit where credits due."

"I'm starting sense a theme with you this afternoon."

"Do I need to break out the shovels to dig up your point, Reese?" She sneered.

Derek opened the chip bag. "My point is, Belle stayed with the beast for like six months …"

"Yeah?"

"So isn't their thing more Stockholm Syndrome than true love …" He sighed.

Sarah reached over and crunched on a chip as a silence settled on the living room. Even John and Cameron who were struggling with their joint venture and deception stopped and looked pensive.

"So you're saying that Belle's love was created from a psychological condition?" Sarah asked.

Derek shrugged. "I'm just saying, you know … it shouldn't count if she's brainwashed." He ate his sandwich.

"So what would count in your book?"

"I don't know … she was kind of open ended with the curse."

"I don't think magical curses have legal loop holes, Reese."

"Did he have to fall in love with a girl?"

"Really, we're going to this place … and we're not drunk?"

"No, I mean … couldn't he have gotten a dog?"

"Reese, no one is going to watch a Tijuana bestiality show on a multi-million animated movie budget … I mean if that's the case Yogi bear would still be on air."

"I don't mean like falling in love with … Yogi Bear … are you sure we were watching the same cartoon?"

"You're telling me that there were no gay connotations in Yogi Bear?"

"How the hell does someone get like this? Jesus Christ Sarah did the Easter Bunny kick your ass when you were a kid?"

"What are you talking about?" Both looked up to see Cameron, holding a crate with a Cinemark movie theater logo on it.

Sarah munched on a chip spitefully. "Derek here is trying to convince me that being held captive for several months doesn't breed an environment for true love." She explained.

"Thus calling bullshit on Beauty and the Beast." He finished for her, taking a draft of his soda.

Cameron tilted her head. "I beg to differ, when I was first captured by John in the future … I was quarantined to his quarters for an entire year till I could be safely be released into Home Plate." She challenged.

Derek and Sarah just stared at the cybernetic girl blankly. "Yeah … that's cool." Derek brushed her off.

The mother of the owner of her future quarantine room watched her with a frown. "What does that have to do with the point?" She asked suspiciously.

The cyborg tightened her cheek. "Nevermind." She smiled awkwardly and wandered away.

"That was weird …" Sarah said.

Derek glared. "What isn't weird about her?" he asked rhetorically.

"What do you think that whole John holding her captive thing was about?" she followed the girl up the stairs with a pensive gaze.

"Who cares." Derek grabbed some chips.

Sarah shrugged and turned back to Derek, studying him with an interested quirk of an eyebrow.

"What?"

"What's true love to you?" She asked with a one shoulder shrug.

"I don't know …" He deflected.

The woman glared at her lunch companion. "Oh no, you brought this up, now you own up … answer the question, Reese." She pushed.

Derek sighed. "Umm …" he stalled. "Anticipation" he threw out there.

"Anticipation?"

"Yeah, you know? Doing stuff for your partner without even asking, just … doing something without being told."

"And?"

"Anticipation … and talking." He threw another one out there, almost randomly.

"Talking …" She pushed.

"Yeah, talking, being able to talk and engross yourself in your own separate world. There are people doing stuff around the both of you, but never noticing." He shrugged sinking into the seat.

"Sounds reasonable." Sarah shrugged.

There was a sudden pause, akin to two light bulbs activating in their heads. Derek turned toward the food they had been eating, while Sarah turned back to the upstairs.

"Did I ask for a Sub … I don't remember saying I was hungry?" He turned back to Sarah.

"Were John and the machine moving something … cause I smell popcorn?" Sarah turned back to him.

They both suddenly replayed the soldier's definition in their minds, and suddenly felt uncomfortable. Both cleared throats and scooted away from each other, not realizing they were touching shoulders and thighs.

"What's on TV?"

"Umm … Little Mermaid?"

"Yeah, Reese, cause I want an hour and half lesson on the corruption of the music business."

"I swear to god, Sarah … it's a condition isn't it?"

"Shut up"


	2. Best Laid Plans of Eggs and Men

**Chapter written in the style of the novel "The Princess Bride" **

_**Best laid plans of Eggs and Men**_

It wasn't that he was an opportunistic weasel, but it didn't mean that he didn't know that Sherri Weston was sitting there talking to Miley … maybe Kylie? Whatever, she was Blondie with a full chest that was pressing her honey hair behind her ear and grinning at him. She was a nonissue because right now the target was sitting right where he needed to make this thing work.

God, he's using mission terms in his head, what the hell is Derek and his mom doing to him? They do everything in military jargon, it was never Can you pass the milk? "It's right next to you, babe." It's got to be. "Right on your three, Cub one." Okay, his mom didn't call him code names at the table, but I think people understand how twisted things were getting at the old homestead. In fact, He and Cameron actually sat doing homework at the dining room table the other night and for the life of him he hadn't seen someone shouting red alert so loudly and in such alarm when there wasn't a Klingon Bird of Prey decloaking outside (Not that he watches Star Trek … or knows what that is.) It seemed to be a big thing to do for nothing more than a homemade pizza burning up hotter than a melting down nuclear reactor. The Drama was high, like a couple of soldiers handling a shifting battlefield, too bad they were overrun by the enemy … cheese. Gooey, white, and bubbly enemy forces spread too thickly over the pie. His mother ever the tactician never took into account the melting factor … you know the important things.

But that's not what's important at the moment. This was what was important, as of eleven o'clock in the morning, on this Friday, in third period. Sherri Weston is now sitting in a spot where he wanted her to be since Tuesday, since they had all been warned this day was coming.

As of right now, John Connor couldn't feel more pleased with himself, because This is what it will take to break the always allusive Sherri Weston out of her shell … if you'll pardon the pun (Oh … we're not there yet. Don't worry you'll chuckle.) Anyhow so there she was, half paying attention to what … Riley? No, that's not it, anyway what that girl was saying to her.

Now why was he so pleased? …

"As you were warned on Tuesday, we've come to the infamous cliché of the egg baby chapter."

(See? Egg, breaking out of her … shell. Shut up.)

There was a mummer of a dozen conversations breaking out as his teacher began to pace between rows of desks handing out worksheets. The educated older black man with just slightly oil stained glasses placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. John looked up, it was only in the interest of his teacher that he hadn't realized he might look a little too pleased with himself, and it might look as if he might not be up to anything good.

"Are you okay Mr. Baum?"

"Yes, sir"

"Something happening I should know about?"

"No, sir"

"Alright …" He continued on his way, still looking back as he stalked down the rows, suspiciously.

John was other a really lucky poker player, or Morris was a really terrible one, because he's been cleaning the poor kid out for a month now and yet today it became clear to John that his face was making a non-issue of showing self-satisfaction in his plan. But then if he thought about it, Cameron did shuffle the deck for them. (No Judgments ... he didn't like to lose and Cameron really wanted those new ear rings. Not that she gets a cut of the con or anything like that.)

This is what's about to happen, see Sherri Weston is now sitting in the seat of number ten. There are exactly twenty four students in his class, which is a nice even number for the teacher to organize the partners of the activity of raising your little egg to get to that day when you sit hand and hand and watch your little yoke walk across the stage pick up the diploma … then get scrabbled and eaten. But between that time, your partner is your matching number between splitting the class in two groups of twelve (See how it works?) So why was John so smug? That would be because John was also sitting in the number ten seat on his side of the room.

In a few minutes John was going to bypass dating, big furry stuffed animals at fairs, proposing, and wedding day and go right for the family. A mommy, a daddy, and an unhatched chick make three, and it was all due to the brilliant and strategic mind of …

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Come …"

KNOCK

"IN!"

The door opened and a girl walked in, not a girl that John cared all that much about, not that he had been holding close to his phone and worrying about why she was late for class when she's usually waiting for him to arrive from their last class. (Not that he liked it when she greeted him at the door.) But she's not important to this moment of victory … why is she wet? If someone sprayed her with water on purpose just to be mean to her, he's going to kick their … ass … Never mind.

Cameron Baum stared at their teacher holding her bag and his look. It was customary for her to do this, waiting for him to tell her to take a seat. People snickered, this made John glare, they just didn't realize that she was being polite. Cameron always seemed to have courtly manners, like a princess … No, not a princess, he didn't call her a princess did he? Well what he meant was …

"Open your bag please."

John was startled to find the girl standing in front of him, with the entire class staring with interest at the twins that suspiciously looked nothing like each other.

"Go sit down …" He hissed at her, feeling his cheeks flush at the less than discrete appearance. He wasn't sure why he got so shy and flustered when everyone was looking at the two of them together. Almost as if they could somehow see through him and his (And his what?) …

"I need your bag."

Had she no shame? Why is it she never picked up that when they talked no one should hear them? Why must she be so calm and collected when talking to him in public and he be so damn clumsy, like a man with something to hide? (Not that he has anything to hide, it's not like he dreams about … someone.)

"Why?" He looked around to find him the center of attention, maybe not picking up that he was the one making the scene.

She tightened her cheek. "I was in the showers by myself after gym and some freshmen with glasses and inhalers stole my panties from my locker." Then without asking she began digging through his backpack while the teacher wrote on the board.

People near him began to snicker, John's face burned up and he couldn't hide the awareness that under the skirt, whose fabric was rubbing against his shoulder, there was nothing but supple, smooth skin of her bare …

"Why do you need my bag?!" He asked harshly under his breath.

The cyborg blinked at him, her hand digging through the backpack. "I keep a spare pair in your bag." She explained.

He had no response to that …

"Wait, you what?" He raised his voice and snatched the item out of her hand.

"Something wrong Mr. Ba … um?" The teacher turned and stopped, John couldn't seem to fathom what he was looking at. Suddenly everyone was laughing at him and he couldn't think why.

That was when the teenager wanted to die right there and then, looking in his hand finding a pair of pink satin panties intertwined in his fingers. He froze and now what? Were the elastic bands on the edges of the panties tight enough to strangle himself with? Could he be that lucky?

Cameron plucked the panties out his grasp. "Thank you" She nodded to him and turned to the teacher, while the laughter continued. The man couldn't hide the smile on his lips as he tried not to laugh at the two of them.

"Please sit down, Cameron."

His life was over, when he got out of this classroom, he wasn't going to just be the weirdo loner, he was going to be the weirdo loner who carries panties in his pack, but that's not all, if you call now, you'll get the bonus that the loner weirdo not only carries a pair of shiny panties in his bag, but his twin sister's panties in his bag.

He rubbed two fingers against his temple and sighed … Did he mention his life was over?

Suddenly there was pressure, a weight if you will on his leg. It felt good if you want the truth … very comfy, the counter weight brought a good kind of pressure that almost made him feel better. He sighed and leaned forward without thinking and pressed his head against a bare shoulder, hugging the object in his … lap?

Something was in his lap!

No, not a something, but someone …

The classroom was quiet … why is the classroom quiet?!

John almost didn't want to open his eyes, because he knew what would be facing him when he did. It was a slow realization, a delayed reaction. He was nose down on Cameron's shoulder. Why were all these things relevant?

When Cameron was told to sit down, she had arrived five minutes too late and Mrs. Brent from next classroom down had borrowed a spare chair … Cameron's chair. So you see there was nowhere to sit as of right now. So rather than bother the teacher with such trivial problems like finding a seat, she chose to share with John. But rather than bother John with asking him to scoot over while he was in such a delicate state, she opted to simply sit in his lap, where she thought she would remain for the rest of the class.

She would be wrong.

"Cameron!"

John might have overreacted, because for once in his entire school career with the cyborg at his side, no one seemed to notice their shenanigans, or that Cameron was making her butt comfortable against his upper thighs, that was until John scooted to hard and the combined weight of a growing young man and a combat chassis buckled the twenty year old school desk chair.

CRACK!

Teen and cyborg collapsed with the chair and slammed to the ground intertwined.


End file.
